The present invention relates to an ultracompact telephoto lens.
Telephoto lenses for use on 35 mm single-lens reflex cameras have become highly improved in performance in recent years. As low-dispersion glass now can be produced relatively stably, chromatic aberration, which conventional telephoto lenses have most suffered from, can be corrected relatively effectively. Many high-performance telephoto lenses using low-dispersion glass, particularly super telephoto lenses covering an image angle of 8.degree. or smaller, are found on the market today.